1. Field of the Invention
The invention to a device for removing dirt from a floor, for example the floor of a stall.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dairy cattle are in practice kept in the stall for long periods. The dung produced by the cattle falls directly onto the floor of the stall. Also other dirt collects on the stall floor, such as hay, sawdust, feed and similar. Because of the urine from the cattle, the dung is usually wet. The cows' hooves become soft if the cattle are kept standing in wet dung for a long periods, which can give rise to inflammation. Dirt on the stall floor therefore has a negative effect on the health of the cattle. Therefore the stall floor is cleaned regularly.
WO 97/31524 discloses a device for removing dung from the floor of a stall. The dung is sucked up. The composition of cattle dung can vary widely. If the dung is relatively thick, it is difficult to remove this dung by suction. Therefore there is a risk that the thick dung will remain on the stall floor—the stall floor is then not cleaned properly. The dung which remains on the stall floor can over the course of time cause health problems for the cattle.